Project Motherhood: Sister Location Animatronics
by Gamer95
Summary: Circus Baby, Ballora and Funtime Foxy have managed to escape the Pizzeria, but find themselves separated when the law chases them down. Each one finding salvation in a different area, they soon all find themselves coping with the same new challenge: motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

What happened the night they had escaped was a blur. After Funtime Freddy sacrificed himself by holding up the door for her, Funtime Foxy and Ballora and ultimately getting crushed, Circus Baby and her two remaining friends were left to wander the world freely...But they soon came to understand freedom was not all it was cracked up to be...

The three animatronics had quickly been found out by the law, and in order to escape capture, they were forced to split up. Baby had no idea how long or how fast she had run, but she kept running, and she didn't stop. All things considered, her animatronic body had held up very well. But in the end, she found herself worn down from overworking herself...

Then, as she lay facedown on the floor, she was found out by an old man with a long beard. He approached her, and she looked up slowly to see the merry twinkle in his eyes.

"My...As I live and breathe...A muggle-created life form..." He said in awe.

"Stay away...Please..." Came Baby's exhausted plea. The old man shook his head.

"No...Please, my dear...Will you allow me to help you?" He asked gently.

"Help…me?" she asked, her voice coming out as an echo. She was slowly starting to shut down. She could feel it. Feel the icy coldness of nothing surround her. "…Why?"

The man gazed at the being with a soft expression. "Do I need a reason to help someone?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes and a soft tone to his voice that filled the animatronic with ease. "Do you wish to live?" he asked.

What a loaded question. As her sensors and computer based brain whirled to life she contemplated the strange man's question. Did she? She was not a human. She was something else, something that mankind created and wanted to destroy. Freedom…that was what she wanted once…but once freed she relived that life would prove to be impossible for her and her friends. Who knew if her friends were even still running. Where they shut down? Did they get caught?

She gazed up at the man and saw his gentle gaze and the small smile he gave her. It filled her with a want, a want for something more. No more running, no more hiding, no more fearing, she…

"I…want…to…live…"

"And so you shall, my dear." The old man said with a smile. "Just close your eyes...And you will awaken." Baby opened her mouth to speak...But she found herself closing her eyes, drifting off into blackness...

"...done, Arthur?"

"Yes, Albus...The new body is finished."

She was aware of her surroundings... She couldn't quite open her eyes, couldn't quite speak...But she was alive...

"Perhaps we should tell more muggles of our culture. This wouldn't have been possible without your muggle friend. Mike, was it?"

"Oh, yes, sir! He's taught me so much about Muggle electronics, and he knows all there is to know about animatronics like her!"

Suddenly, the two men were stopped by a soft, feminine groan. They turned just in time to see Circus Baby open up her eyes.

"I...I'm okay...?" She said softly.

"Ah...You've awoken. Very good." Dumbledore said warmly. "Now, you may notice some changes in your appearance." Baby tilted her head.

"Changes?" She asked.

"Arthur?" A man with red hair nodded.

"Yes sir!" He pulled forward a large mirror, allowing Baby to take in her new appearance.

She was once a large, bulky robot, that could easily frighten most children with her appearance alone. It would be impossible to disguise herself, it was so very easy to tell that she was a robot.

Now, however... She looked so very...human... And beautiful...

Rather than a red, metallic clump of metal, they had taken the time to make her red hair out of some sort of soft fabric, having even tied it up into her trademark pigtails.

Her face was perfectly rounded, attractive, and capable of expressing emotion. No more would her face be frozen in the same smile. Now she was staring at herself gaping at her reflection, her expressions changing constantly as she tried to decipher how to feel.

They had put forth great effort into painting her. Her skin was pale, porcelain, just like it had been in her original body, and she retained her rosy cheeks. However, it wasn't offputting in the slightest. If anything, it only added to the eerie beauty she had become.

Her arms, where before they had been large and bulky, were now long and slender, and her legs had received similar treatment, becoming longer and much more curvy. It was almost as if she had aged up from babyhood, and lost all semblance of baby fat, instead replaced with the well developed body of a full-grown woman.

Her clothes remained the same. The same red top, the same red skirt, the same red pointed shoes...And in the middle of her chest, she saw that she still had her ice cream maker installed. She slowly raised a finger to press the button, and sure enough, it worked perfectly.

Strawberry ice cream shot out into a cup. The older man smiled and took it from her, conjuring a spoon and taking a bite. "Mmmm. Delicious."

"W-What happened to me?" she asked, her voice sounding much the same yet also lighter, more appealing and less scratchy. Almost as normal as a human's voice.

"We fixed you…and gave you an upgrade as well." The other man spoke up, standing next to the mirror with a small smile. He waved at her. "Hello there."

She waved back, slightly overwhelmed, as she looked up at the old man. He smiled at her. "I did say you would live." He assured her in a grandfatherly way.

"I...I don't believe it...This is really my new body...?" She approached the mirror slowly to get a better look. "It's...It's beautiful...I look amazing..."

"We tried." Arthur said with a grin. "I wish Mike could have been here to see this...He'd be amazed! I'll have to introduce you..."

"Yes, Mr. Schmidt was vital in helping you survive." The old man confirmed with a merry twinkle in his eye.

"I...I don't know what to say...Th-Thank you..."

"You're quite welcome." Arthur said with a nod. "Ah right, manners. My name is Arthur, this is my friend Albus Dumbledore. He's the one who brought you in."

"Arthur and Albus…thank you. My name is Baby…" she frowned softly at that. "At least…that's what I have always been called." She said softly.

"Hmmmm. Baby? You don't look like a child to me, my dear." The old man spoke up.

Baby looked down and grimaced at the word 'Child'. The memories of what she had done before were still lingering in her mind...

"Oh yes, I hope you don't mind, but Mike noticed some nasty looking hardware in your old body, so we didn't put that in your new one. Said you were programmed to kill children, honestly...Who designs a child's entertainer like that?" Baby looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

"...That's gone...?" She said softly. "I...I don't have to worry about harming anymore children...?" She felt elated at this news.

"That's right." He said with a grin. "Where is that man?" Arthur spoke, now looking at the door with an annoyed frown, his glasses slightly tilted to the side.

"He will be back soon. He is a busy man after all." Albus said with some amusement. "Now my dear, what will you do now?"

"Huh?"

"You have a chance to live now. Live in the world of mankind and not be considered a threat or a monster." His smile grew tender. "You have a chance to live a life now for your own sake, not that of another."

Baby stared at him for several seconds, realizing that she was now free... But...Free to do what...? She may be able to blend in much easier, but she also had no idea what to do.

"...I...I don't know..." She finally said, simply telling the truth. "I...Wait...My friends...! Did you...happen to see two other animatronics...? One of them is a ballerina...The other one is a white fox...?" The two men exchanged glances.

"I only found you, my dear...I'm terribly sorry." Dumbledore apologized. Baby looked down.

"...I see...I hope they're all right..." She said softly, shaking her head.

It's then they heard a commotion outside as the door opened and another man walked in, his glasses messy as he was panting a bit, as if he had run a good distance.

"Mike?" Arthur asked, concerned for his friend, walking over to him and placing a hand on his back. "You okay mate?"

The now named Mike nodded with an excited smile. "Yeah…just…so much running." He said, then noticed Baby staring at him with wide eyes, at which his smile grew. "Oh. You're awake! Great. How do you feel? Everything working okay?" he asked, sounding both excited and concerned.

Baby nodded shyly. "I-I'm fine..." she muttered.

She looked at the man closely. He was wearing a security guard uniform. "Oh, uh...I just got off work." He explained.

"That's a Freddy Fazbear security outfit..." Baby commented softly.

"Yeah, I've been with them for years now. The animatronics turned out to be pretty cool once they FINALLY noticed I wasn't an exoskeleton."

"So that's why you knew so much about the young lady, is it, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. Mike blinked.

"Ah, Dumbledore, right? Nice to meet you!"

"Same here my boy." The old wizard spoke, giving the man a handshake. "I'm assuming she was not the last?" he asked.

Mike shook his head with a small smile. "Nope. Two others got out as well, though I'm not sure where they are, we'll have to keep an eye out for them... I've heard a few things, but nothing too serious. Although…. the animatronics I work with never had a killer chip implemented into them." He muttered in worry.

"I-Its gone, right?" Baby asked, still not fully convinced. She was also wary of the security guard, as it reminded her of the poor man who had worked at the Sister Location…he…he never made it out.

Mike nodded with a smile. "Yes. Fully gone and destroyed. Thankfully." He said.

He pointed to a nearby table, where some smoldering remains laid. "That's what used to be the chip. Smashed it with a hammer, lit it on fire and spat on the remains." Arthur said proudly. Baby looked at the destroyed chip and sighed softly.

"...What happened to my original body?" She asked softly.

"Oh, we have it stored in a back room." Mike explained.

"...Can you destroy that too?" Baby asked. "I want to watch that chapter of my life burn..."

Mike nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Baby said softly.

"Well, what else is there to do?" Arthur asked Mike.

"I need to run a few tests just to make sure everything is running smoothly." He smiled wide at her. "Making sure the ice cream is still good and that your head doesn't fall off." He winked at her.

She smiled at him bashfully. "O-Okay."

She wasn't sure what she did to deserve this second chance, but she was certainly grateful for it...

Meanwhile, in the forest, another animatronic was wandering about. Tall, graceful, and beautiful are the words many used to describe Ballora. But currently, she felt tall was the only word that accurately described her.

She had run off and hadn't stopped when the trio of female animatronics had left their prison. She, Baby and Foxy had been forced to split off from one another when they had been discovered by the law enforcement.

During her escape, she had unknowingly run into a forest. She didn't know where she was, all she knew is that she was losing track of her pursuers' footsteps, meaning she had almost successfully escaped.

She had felt incredibly relieved until she crashed into a tree and fall on her back. After realizing she was in a place filled with trees, she realized she was in for one nasty trek to safety...

She could sense living creatures just fine. There were large creatures that she could steer clear of, small creatures that were of no harm to her, the animals were no problem.

The real trouble came with her environment. She couldn't see, and so she had found herself falling victim to some incredibly undignified situations.

Currently, her metal butt was sticking out of a mud puddle.

Pushing herself out of the puddle, she leaned against a nearby tree and sighed. She could feel the mud all over her metal body and it bothered her greatly. While she might be blind, she had other senses as well that helped her out like most blind people.

While her sense of touch was quite a bit lesser than that of a human, and she had no sense of smell, she could still hear, and her hearing was the best. Still, when mud got into her audio receivers, it was a bother, more so now since she had no way of knowing what was around her.

Cleaning herself off took time, time she was unsure she still had. Slowly getting back to her feet, she continued to walk, slowly this time. Trying to avoid as much as she could, if she bumped into something, she would walk around it.

Eventually, she found herself in a mysterious, new predicament. Unknowingly, she had wandered into a house, high up on a hill at the edge of the forest. The door was wide open, and the house was dark...

Ballora heard noises. Movement. Not the movement of animals, however. No...This was the movement of humans...

Two different types of footsteps...Loud, booming thuds, definitely belonging to a rather overweight human. And soft pitter-pattering...The sound of a little one's footsteps...

Ballora did not share the same programming to kidnap children that her friends did. She was simply the attractive, fanservice distraction, created to make the parents gawk while the others did the dirty work. She despised that very much...For she quite adored the children.

Hearing the loud footfalls in a lower level of the house, Ballora decided to investigate. For she felt something was amiss. For the one thing she did not like...were adults. They stared at her, and although she could not see, she could hear their labored breaths and their mumbles on how she looked. She was not fond of them.

She found herself on a set of steps as her audio receptors started to pick up voices.

"Where are you, little devil? The lord is demanding your head!" The loud voice of a woman boomed from down below. Yet she could hear a hint of insanity in her voice, alarming her greatly.

She picked up the pace and continued to walk down the steps. When she felt flat ground, she heard all noise stop. She turned her head around, trying to hear anything.

And then, she stiffened when she felt a small form crash into her from behind. She tensed for a moment, but then she realized that it was the little one.

Slowly turning around, she crouched down, having successfully guessed where the little one was...He was behind her... He was tiny, he was scared, he was shaking...

And the most heartbreaking of all?

He was crying.

She could hear his sobs, and feel him shaking against her. Ballora felt her heart break at this. Children should not be sad. They should be happy and laughing.

She heard the heavy footfalls approaching, and the robot turned her head to the side as they grew louder. "I found you, little devil. You think this demon puppet can keep you from God's judgement?" She demanded in a crazed tone.

Ballora grew tense as she heard the sound of metal scratching against the wall. "Now, robot devil. Return that life to God!" She demanded, then charged with a scream.

Ballora's instincts kicked in, and she decided to spring into action. With a loud, metallic screech, she lunged forward with her foot out, and nailed the woman in the head with a kick.

The kick was enough to calm the woman right down. In fact, it did even more than that...

It smashed her skull, killing her instantly.

The woman flew to the other side of the room, her body falling to the ground in a heap. Ballora felt the head cave in when she delivered the blow, and, while disgusted, was glad that the insane woman was no longer an issue.

She lowered her leg to the ground and turned back to the still sobbing child, who had not seen the battle at all. She approached him slowly, and leaned down to his level. "Little one?" Her soft melody of a voice spoke out, causing the child to jump and look up at her with wide eyes.

"Little one, are you all right?" Ballora asked softly, reaching out for the child with both arms. When she felt a soft object, she picked it up slowly. And when it snuggled into her and let out a whimper, she knew it was the child.

"Yes, there we go...It's all right now, my little one...You won't be harmed anymore..." The child opened his mouth and let out a soft squeak, a low, croaky sound, as if...

"Oh my...Are you unable to talk, little one...?" Ballora asked gently, patting his head. "Oh...And it would seem you lack the hair most children have as well...And...Oh deary me, you're still trembling...My body is not made to keep others warm...Wait...Child, you don't seem to be dressed..."

The little boy continued to shake in her arms, enjoying the cool steel on his warm, bruised skin. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his strange savior.

She was beautiful, tall and fair. Yet her eyes were closed, and showed no sign of opening. He frowned at her gently, at what she had said to him, and he leaned into her cool hand on the top of his head. He understood quickly. She couldn't see him.

He whimpered and nuzzled into her, trying to express how he felt at the moment. Even if he couldn't talk anymore, he wanted to scream out and cry, but he couldn't. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

Ballora, sensing the child's pain, rose to her feet. "Little one, I am going to find you a blanket, so I may wrap you up for warmth. I'll require your assistance. When I am not moving in the correct direction, please tap my shoulder. Am I understood?" She placed a hand on the boy's forehead and felt his head move up and down. "Very good."

She began to move through the house, and soon enough, she had managed to find a blanket, with the help of the child. It was in a cupboard, and she had been moments from smacking into the door until the child had managed to stop her.

Now, the little boy was snugly wrapped in a large, cushy blanket, only his tiny head poking out.

Ballora smiled slightly at the child in her arms. "There you go. All snug like a bug in a rug." She sang.

Issac relaxed into her, finding her presence relaxing and feeling safe in her hold. He smiled lightly at her and nuzzled his little head against her cool steel shoulder, causing the robot to smile.

"I'm glad you are warm, little one." She looked up thoughtfully with a soft frown, "I wonder how the others are doing." She muttered softly, not knowing the adventures her friends were having.

Sighing softly and shaking her head, she took a seat on the floor and held the child close, absentmindedly stroking his head. 'At the very least...I have a place to stay for the time being...'

Meanwhile, further away, a metal animatronic fox was trying her hardest to claw her way forward through a desert. She was NOT going to let her freedom go to waste...Freddy has sacrificed himself for her and the other girls to be free.

But she felt so...weak...And it made her very, VERY angry. She was supposed to be stronger than this! She was the toughest of the Circus Baby line! Nothing would keep her down...

But...She was tired...

Finally, she succumbed, giving up and lying limply on the cold desert floor. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye...A small black cat...

This was no ordinary cat, however. Wearing a witches hat and a mischievous smile on her cute face, she crawled over to the downed fox machine and gazed at it with curiosity. "Wow! A foxy robot. But it's all broken." The cat talked.

"Hmmm, I know!" In a puff of smoke, a drop dead gorgeous woman stood, with long purple hair and wearing a very skimpy witches outfit. Yet she still had the cat like eyes, and ears hidden by her hat. "I'll just give you one of my extra lives." She said.

Placing her hand on the top of the fox robot's head, she started to chant. "Pump, pump, pump, pumpkin life give!" She commanded.

The fox was stunned by what was happening. Where did this cat woman come from? Why was she here? And why was she making any effort to rescue a machine like her?

Before she could really think about it, however, in a bright flash of light, she felt change...

Her body, once cold and metallic, felt...Warm and...she had...fur?

Blair smiled and gently petted the fuzzy head of the fox. "There we go. Fur is always better then icky metal. Right?" She asked with a tilted head.

Foxy leaned into her hand, finding the touch comforting. She had never experienced touch before, and she was finding it so captivating... She gazed up at the cat woman with wide eyes.

Blair smiled down at her. "You are cute. And a fox woman too, those are so rare nowadays."

The vixen frowned and slowly pushed herself into a standing position, looking herself over. Soft, white, pristine fur, a slim figure...This wasn't quite how she imagined herself looking as an actual fox...But she liked it.

Slowly, she looked over at the purple-haired woman and tilted her head. "...Why?" She asked. "Why save me? I never did anything for you..." Blair put a hand under her chin and let out a thoughtful "Hmm..." Then she grinned widely and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno! I just thought it'd be the right thing to do!"

The fox woman stared at her for a long moment. "That's it?"

Blair nodded with a wide smile. "Yup."

The two just stared at each other for a long moment before the fox girl sighed and shook her head. "You're strange." She muttered.

Blair just grinned. "Yup! I sure am!" She pointed at the vixen. "But I gave up a life for you, so you better make the best of it, missy!" She winked. "I also really liked that cute little pizza place you were in." Foxy stiffened.

"You...You were there...?"

"Yeah, I stopped there about...well, QUITE a while ago. I was on vacation, y'know? I wanted to see stuff, so I just sorta snuck in."

"W-what did you see?" She asked, trying so hard to not to sound horrified.

Blair frowned in thought. "Well, I saw a few of you guys messing around with the kids. Ah, it was so cute." She gushed.

"The kids..." Foxy muttered, feeling guilt enter her for all the evil that she did. Due to her canine nature, she had a very maternal side, and she loved the children who came in to see them. Yet...she was forced to kill them.

Blair tilted her head and frowned deeply at the vixen's reaction. "Come to think of it, you always acted kind of off when the last kid was leaving the room..." Foxy flinched. Blair caught on, and decided not to pry. "Well, it doesn't matter...Hey! You don't have a place to stay, do ya?"

"Um...I should say not..." Foxy mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Definitely not going back to that damn pizzeria, that's for sure..."

"Oooooh, you should come and stay with me!" Blair exclaimed, grabbing the fox in a hug. "I always wanted a roommate! It gets so lonely living in that pumpkin all by myself."

"You live in a pumpkin?"

"Well duh. Where else would I live?" Blair smiled wide.

The fox girl shook her head lightly with a small grin. "I...I wouldn't mind staying with you..." she muttered. She let out a yelp when the cat woman appeared next to her and gave her a hug.

"Awsome! Roommates! This will be so much fun! Oh! By the way, my name's Blair. What's your name?"

The vixen looked at the witch with a raised brow, smiling in bemusement. "Well, uh...You can just call me Foxy...And...Thanks...For saving me..." Foxy mumbled softly.

"Aww, you're welcome, Foxy! Heh...I love that name. Fits you perfectly. You're one pretty girl. Yes you are, ooh yes you are..." Foxy's ears twitched at that and her tail wagged slightly.

"Heh...Thanks...Wait... Oh come on, don't treat me like I'm some kind of dog!" The vixen protested, giving the witch a playful nudge in the shoulder.

"Heehee! Sorry~!" She put a finger under her chin in thought. "Hmm...Since I brought you back with my magic and all...Oooh, I wonder if you can do magic like me!" She put a hand on Foxy's shoulder and smirked. "If you can, I'll teach ya how to turn into a human like me. Then we'll make all the boys go nuts over us!"

Foxy blinked at that then smirked slightly at the thought. "That would be fun." She then grew curious, "How do I use magic at all?"

Blair shrugged. "Honestly, it's just a feeling you have. It comes naturally to those who can use it. True, we need to study to learn more spells, but all magic comes from us, so it only makes sense that one can use it with little knowledge."

Foxy nodded and decided to give it a try.

She closed her eyes tight and focused as hard as she could, trying her best to make something, anything happen. At first, it seemed to be fruitless, as nothing seemed to work...

Then she heard Blair let out a yelp and opened her eyes. The witch was currently stomping on her hat, which had flames surrounding it. Foxy blinked twice, and Blair looked at her after satisfied with the doused flames.

"...Foxy, look at yourself!" Blair exclaimed. The vixen looked down at her body and grinned. She was on fire...And it didn't even hurt a little bit!

"All right...I'm liking this!" She said with a smirk.

Blair giggled and placed her smoldering hat back on her head. "I'd say. You were already hot. Now your legit on fire!"

"Heh. Sweet." She said then focused and allowed the flames to diminish completely. "So, I guess you're my teacher now?"

Blair smiled wide and nodded. "Yup! Oh your my roommate and student now! This is going to be amazing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Circus Baby looked outside of the living space she had been given. She had been given the offer to live with Arthur or Mike or Dumbledore himself...But she just didn't feel right about it. They had already done so much for her, she couldn't bring herself to impose on them.

And so, Dumbledore had made a suggestion she very quickly grew to like. He led her to an old abandoned house. It was still in decent condition, and it was a sizeable house.

It also had tons of nice furniture to boot. So if it was such a nice place, then why was it abandoned? Well, for one simple reason: The 'guests' that had taken to staying there.

"Whoops! Looks like I tripped and fell on the floor!" A thick cockney accent distracted Baby as she looked outside the window. She turned to one of her many ghostly roommates, a late middle aged man with a beard and bald head, dressed in a simple old fashioned shirt and trousers, and sighed softly.

"Regis..." She began slowly. "I know we're friends, and we've been living in this house for months now...But I still don't understand why you keep looking up my skirt. What are you trying to find?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her brow.

The spector rose back to the air with a small smirk. "Love, even as a dead man, I can still appreciate the female form."

"I don't have any of those parts, Regis." She sighed, shaking her head.

The spector shrugged lightly, "Never hurts to try, darling."

Baby just facepalmed and shook her head. "So this is how Ballora always felt..." She muttered in annoyance. "It's times like this where I miss my old body...You'd never have interest in ogling that..."

"Regis, are you harassing Baby again?!" A rather shrill, angry voice sounded out, causing the male ghost to visibly cringe as his wife, an aging woman with long flowing hair and noticeable wrinkles, dressed in an old fashioned dress, entered the room.

"N-No, no, not at all, Carmilla! I was just...erm..." Baby gave him a pointed glare and Carmilla took the hint. "You no-good dirty old man! C'mere and I'll sort you right out!"

"Oh, look at the time! Those cheerleaders are just now getting back at the crosswalk, gotta go!" He yelled, flying out of the roof, his wife right on his tail.

Baby sighed, rubbing her head. She loved them both dearly, but man could they give her a headache. Impressive, since she was never programmed to have one.

Sighing, she gazed outside once more, just enjoying the scenery. The trees danced in the autumn wind, and she enjoyed it greatly. However, she did see something coming up to the residence, and it was not alone.

A small figure was running, or rather... limping, as it tried to keep going, while the figures behind it were much bigger and approaching quickly. Baby suddenly had a bad feeling go through her. Something was wrong.

She narrowed her eyes in anger as a gang of older boys ran up to the small child. They rammed into him from behind, and, the fat one leading the charge, violently pinned him to the ground.

The sight before her was infuriating! Those brats were pinning the child down and beating him violently with their fists! She felt another ghostly presence approaching her, this one of a morose teenage girl with short hair, wearing a hood and a pair of shorts.

"Oh boy...THAT brings back memories..." The gloomy teen commented as she watched the scene outside. "Yep, kids can be a bunch of little monsters if you don't raise them right..."

Baby turned to look at the spirit. "I'm going out there, April. I can't let this go on any longer. I have to put a stop to it." She said firmly.

"Why? It won't do anything. They'll keep bullying him as soon as he gets back home anyway." The depressed ghost spoke up.

"I don't care! If this keeps up, the little boy will die. I won't let another child die near me again!" She said and rushed out of the house.

April only shrugged. "Whatever. I think you may be overreacting a bit here..." Yet she decided to watch from the window.

Baby stormed her way down the stairs and made her way over to the children. She approached them from behind, and they stopped when they noticed a shadow looming over them.

"What...are...you...DOING?" A soft, but firm voice sounded out. The kids all flinched. It was such a gentle, soothing voice, but it echoed and sounded rather robotic, with a very clear layer of anger.

Slowly, they turned around to look at the pale woman in red glaring down at them. "We were just...We were...Um..." The fat boy said nervously, freaked out by the woman.

"What? Why is that little one on the ground hurt?" She asked, her eyes narrowed but her tone staying the same.

The children gulped in fear and dread. This woman was scary!

"Well? Anyone going to say anything?" She demanded, only to hear silence. "Then I'll tell you what I saw." She took a step forward the kids taking a step back in fear. "I saw a group of bullies punching and abusing one much younger then you. I will not stand for this." She said sternly.

The kids began to step back nervously. But the fat one, wanting to look tough in front of his friends, stood his ground. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Baby stepped forward, her foot making a loud clang that caused the child to wince slightly. But he didn't back down. Not by a longshot. His pride as a bully wouldn't let him.

"He's just a freak! We can do what we want with him! He's our plaything! My mummy and daddy said so!" The child smugly crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

Baby gave the child a stern look her frown slowly turning into a dark cruel smile that unnerved the child. "Is that right?" She asked her voice going to a higher pitch.

"Y-yeah..." he muttered still trying to be strong.

"You know what happens to bad kids...they get ice cream." She said and her belly started to oppen up shocking the children as the took a step back.

"Come here...let me SHOW YOU!" She bellowed in her demonic voice as blood red ice cream shot out of her. The children screamed and started to run away, leaving the little boy alone.

Baby sighed softly and shook her head, not liking that she had to resort to scare tactics just to get rid of those awful boys. And now, the one she was trying to help was probably afraid of her as well.

She turned around slowly to check up on him. He certainly was scared of her now...Curled up in a tiny ball, he was whimpering and sobbing softly.

She could also clearly see the damages...The bruises, the bumps, the blood and cuts...It was a very disturbing sight to see a child in such horrible pain.

She slowly approached the little boy, each step making him flinch. Once right above him, she frowned sadly at him. "Little boy?"'she asked, trying to make her voice as soft as she could make it.

The child flinched at her voice...But only for a fraction of a second. That voice was...nice... slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. His green eyes held fear, along with confusion and pain. Yet they were such pretty eyes.

Baby gave him a concerned look, fully worried about him. "Little boy. You're hurt. You need help." She said.

Harry just whimpered and tried to scoot away. But all he succeeded in doing was aggravating an injury, causing him to softly yelp in pain and clutch at his arm.

Baby's sympathy for the child reached a whole new level at his pain-filled cry. She picked him up and held him tightly against the soft fabric of the outfit she was designed with.

He struggled weakly in her hold... "Shhh...Hush now...Just relax...You're safe with me, little boy...I promise I would NEVER hurt you..." She cooed. Harry, almost instantly, found himself completely entranced by her soft, soothing voice.

Baby felt him relax into her hold, and she felt relieved that he was relaxing. She adjusted her hold so that he was leaning into her cool skin.

He nuzzled into her, finding her cool robotic body to be soothing against his bruises. Baby smiled down at him and began to walk down to the house to get him some medical attention.

She rushed into the house. "Drake! Drake! I need some help!" She shouted.

The old ghost, a man with glasses and a doctor's coat, floated through the wall. "Yes? Yes, vhat is ze problem?" He asked with a thick German accent. Then he studied the child in the robotic woman's arms. "Ah...Yes, I see. The boy has quite ze injuries..."

"Yes, I know...Can you please help me treat them?" Baby asked. "I know you can't physically touch him, but you can be my guide, right?" The child, for his part, was looking at Drake with a tilted head and a curious look.

"It's a floating man..." He said softly before raising his tiny hand in the air and waving shyly. "Hi, Mr. Floating Man..." Drake leaned in close. "Hrmm...Zis eez quite interesting...He eez not afraid of us..."

"That doesn't matter right now! He's hurt and needs to be treated." Baby stressed.

The ghost nodded. "Very true my dear! You vrill need the first aid kit. It is in zee bathroom." He explained to her.

Baby noded and rushed to go find carrying the little one with her. She came up to the door and found it locked. Groaning she banged on the door hard. "Emma! Open the door!"

"Not yet! I haven't got my makeup on!" The voice of a teenage girl sounded from the other side of the bathroom. Baby facepalmed.

"Emma, this is an emergency! There's no time for this!"

"An emergency? And what could be so important that it's worth interrupting me while I'm putting on my makeup?" Baby stared at the door flatly for several seconds.

"You can't even PICK UP makeup! You're a GHOST, it literally phases right through you!" She exclaimed, pointing out the logical fallacies behind Emma's obsession with her looks.

"I can still try!" She shouted back. "You can't tell me what I can't or can do!" Emma fired back.

Baby felt like banging her head on the doorframe. "I don't have time for this..." she growled.

"Uh...miss nice robot..." Harry asked, sounding concerned for her.

Baby looked at the little boy and put on her best smile. "Oh, um...Yes, sweetie?" She asked gently, putting a hand on his cheek. Harry shivered slightly at the cold hand.

"Y-You're hurting yourself..." Harry pointed out softly. "Please don't hurt yourself. Only I should be hurt. Not you." The boy said this with a disturbing amount of conviction.

Baby stared down at him in shock. "W-what? No! No you shouldn't be hurt at all!" She stressed.

Harry frowned and tilted his head. "But I'm a useless freak. All I'm good for is to be beaten for being a freak." He said as if it made the most sense.

All was quiet in the house. The lock to the bathroom turned and a wide eyed Emma, a beautiful teenage girl with long back length hair and dressed in a blouse and miniskirt, walked out, looking flabbergasted and horrified. "What did that little cutie say?" She breathed.

Baby turned to the young ghost with a frown. Emma was noticing the child's injuries as well. "Oh my gosh, and he's hurt, too! Baby, why are you standing around when you should be getting him the medical stuff?!"

Baby's eye twitched slightly as she gave the teenager an irritated look. Emma just frowned in response. "What?" She asked. Baby continued to glare. "What?!"

Baby shook her head and walked through Emma, causing her to huff and put her hands on her hips. "Well then! How rude!" She said with a pout.

Baby looked around for the first aid kit and, she found it sitting in the cabinet. She grabbed it and rushed back out.

Emma stepped to the side, quickly avoiding having Baby run through her again. She frowned and decided to follow her, to see what was going on involving the little cutie.

Harry looked up at Baby then at the ghost who was following them and gave her a little cute wave.

The ghost grinned at the little boy and waved back, causing him to smile adorably. Emma giggled at the child's reaction and floated in front of Baby with her arms behind her back.

"Sooo, what's going on?" She asked with a tilted head. Baby rolled her eyes, thinking it was pretty obvious. "I mean, he doesn't look hurt to me. I mean, he did before, but I guess it was my eyes playing tricks on me, 'cause...He's not hurt." Baby looked at the teenager with a raised brow.

"What do you mean? Of course he's..." She froze when she looked at the boy and skidded to a halt, sliding through Emma again, much to her chagrin. "Y-You're right...The injuries...They're gone!"

Indeed, every scratch and bump that was on his little body was gone. He didn't look like he was in pain anymore either.

"How?" Baby breathed.

Harry tilted his head adorably at her, blinking his emerald green eyes up at her. "My freaky stuff made the owies go away." He said softly and innocently.

Baby gently placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed in a tender manner, trying to see if he would express any form of pain. But he didn't. Quite the opposite, he leaned right into her touch.

The android looked at the child with wide eyes for several moments before smiling softly and hugging him close. "Well, the reason doesn't matter...I'm just glad you're not in pain anymore."

Just then, April came into the room with a frown. "Baby, I saw what happened out there...You don't think any humans are gonna come here looking for you...? You might have drawn attention to yourself, and we don't want that..."

Baby frowned softly at that. "No. This place is protected. Dumbledore said so himself."

"Then how did those kids get in?" April asked, concerned.

Baby frowned in thought. "I-I think they followed me." Harry replied back, sounding unsure and now fearing that he may have done something wrong.

Baby looked at him with a frown and held him closer. "Don't be upset, little boy. You didn't do anything wrong." She cooed gently, stroking his head.

"Um...Okay, seriously, what did I miss?" Emma asked with a frown, putting her hands on her hips. "C'mon, girls, don't leave me in the dark here!"

"It's nothing much. Just some bullies hurting the little guy." April said, shaking her head. "Some people need to learn how to raise their children..."

"B-bullying?" Emma whispered, looking at the child with wide shocked eyes.

Baby nodded with a frown. "Yeah. They were beating him. I scared them away before they could do more damage."

Emma nodded slowly shaking slightly. "Are you alright?" April asked Harry, sounding concerned.

Harry looked at the two undead teenagers and nodded his head slowly. "Yes..." He said softly. "It hurt for a while, but now it doesn't. I'm okay..." He looked down timidly.

"Okay, good to hear..." April commented. "If it makes you feel any better, uh...I've been there..." Harry looked at her and tilted his head. "Bullied, I mean..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Harry said softly. "It's...bad, right?" April nodded her head in affirmation. This kid had a hard lesson of how bad bullying can be, and was still too innocent to know whether or not it's bad...

Baby gently rocked him in her arms, finding the little boy so nice to hold. It was also the first time she had been around a child and had not been forced to kill them.

She smiled down at him softly, and Harry looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. He was beautiful to her.

Harry blinked and tilted his head up at her, noticing she was staring at him. "H-hi Mrs. Robot." He said adorably.

Baby put a hand to her mouth and let out a soft giggle at his greeting. "Hi to you too, little boy..." She cooed softly. "My name is Circus Baby. But everyone just calls me Baby."

Harry tilted his head with a confused frown. "But you're not a baby...You're a grown up. I mean...You LOOK like a grown up...Are you a grown up?" He asked, confused.

Baby's heart warmed the longer she spent with this child. He was simply too precious. He was like that stray kitten that had wandered in last week, except somehow cuter.

"In a way, sweetheart." She said softly, giving him a small happy smile.

Harry blinked up at her adorably. "Oh. that's good. I...my names Freak." He said softly.

Baby and the two girls all exchanged glances at that, frowning at those words. "...That is NOT your name." Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it is...That's what my aunt and uncle and cousin call me...They don't call me anything else, so...freak has GOTTA be my name, right?" He asked, confused.

Baby sighed sadly and rubbed his head. "No, no, no...I'm afraid you're misinformed." She said gently. She was feeling seriously disappointed... Adults were supposed to be better than that...

Harry frowned and looked down his eyes showing deep sadness. "T-then who am I? D-do I not have a name?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Baby hugged him closer to herself. "Oh, I'm sure you do." Baby said. Emma and April both nodded at that as well.

"We all have names, cutie pie. You must have one. We'll give you one if you want." Emma said with a smile.

Harry tilted his head to the side with a small frown. "My own name..." He said softly. "Um...Okay...If it's okay...I'd really like to have a name..."

"How about Harry?" April suggested, raising her hand. She grinned sheepishly at the gazes Baby and Emma gave her. "Um...I mean...He has a lot of hair..."

"April, that's a terrible-" Emma began to chide.

"Harry! I like it!" Harry cheered.

Baby smiled at him and gently messed with his hair. "Harry it is then." She said.

"Yay!" He cheered. "I have a name! My name's Harry, Miss Baby." He introduced back, warming the robot's heart.

Baby giggled. "Hello. Harry."

"Hi Harry. I'm April." She introduced with a smile.

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you." Emma introduced with a gentle smile at the cute little boy.

"Hi!" Harry greeted happily, still thrilled that he had a name now. The girls all smiled. Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but do I still need to look at ze injuries?" Drake asked, raising a brow. Baby held Harry up with a small smile.

"No, Drake...He's okay now..."

Drake blinked in surprise, looking over the little boy. "My word."

"Hi! I'm Harry." The little boy greeted with great enthusiasm, making the girls all giggle at him.

"Drake, my young boy, and this is simply magnific!" He said in shock and amazment. "How?"

Harry tilted his head with a frown. "Um...I'm not sure." He admitted. "My aunt and uncle call it the freaky stuff. But I just learned they're wrong, so that can't be it..."

"Tell me, dear boy, does it happen on its own? Or do you have to try to make it happen?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...Well, I never tried to make it happen before...So I guess it happens on it's own...?"

"Strange. Must be something biological." The older ghost thought.

"Sounds more like magic, if you ask me." Emma responded with folded arms.

"That's a bad word!" Harry shouted in fear, causing everyone to jump and stare at the little boy with wide eyes.

"Um...No it's not." Emma said. "I was magic, before...well..." She gestured to her ghostly body with her hands. "THIS happened to me..."

"Indeed. We all were." Drake agreed, putting a hand under his chin. "It would seem likely that the boy was put in the custody of a family who did not like magic..."

"But...How could anyone not like magic?" Baby asked, surprised. "Without it, I...I wouldn't even be here right now..." She looked down at her body.

"People fear what they don't understand." April said softly. Emma nodded at that, as did Drake, understanding this perfectly.

"But it's not scary. It's helpful! A lifesaver. And it can bring happiness to people!" Baby said, holding the little boy close to herself.

"Baby." April spoke up making the robot pause. "Magic does not make things easier. There's still wars and conflict in both worlds. Magic is just another way to kill or hurt someone." She said, sounding bitter.

Baby looked at Harry sadly and gave him a hug. "So his family...They were closed minded and cruel..." She said softly. "He hasn't been cared for the way children should..."

"It would appear that way." Drake agreed, shaking his head before muttering something in his native language.

"...Fine...If that's the way it is...Then I will raise him." Baby said with narrowed eyes. "He'll live here with us, and I'll love him like a parent should."

The ghosts stared at her in shock. "Baby, that's great and all but...how are you going to raise him?" Emma asked.

Baby gave her an odd look. "With love and affection. Duh." She said with a shrug.

"Baby, you know humans need to eat and drink. This place hasn't had food or drinks in, like, years." April said.

Baby hesitated. "I'm sure we can work something out..." She said softly. She looked at Harry, who was looking up at her with wide eyes. "...We WILL work something out. Because I won't let Harry go to a house where he's not loved..."

Meanwhile...

In the house in the forest, the metallic ballerina, Ballora, was settling in very nicely as the little one's new caregiver.

The house was still a disaster area, but with her little touches, it became a bit nicer to live in. After burying the mother out in the back, the two got to work. The child, while he couldn't speak, could still make tapping noises on her to let her know what he was doing.

While exploring the house, she was able to find a box full of clothing. At least that's what she thought it was. The little boy with her had made a happy sound at seeing the inside, so it must have been a good thing.

And, indeed, the next time she had held him, she had felt some sort of second layer wrapped around his tiny body, so she was positive clothes had been found.

In order to provide food, Ballora had taken to hunting it herself. Using her keen senses, she was able to track down small animals and kill them for their meat. Isaac, surprisingly, had known how to start fires, presumably something he picked up from his father.

The thing she loved the most about Isaac was how cuddly and starving for affection he was. The little boy would very often spend his time cuddling up in her lap. Like now, for instance.

He was resting in her lap, a small plate in hand, as the small fire pit outside was lit with a crackling fire. He ate his meal silently and he leaned back into her hold as she gently petted his head.

He was so precious, his tiny form and the little sounds he could make. Oh, if only she could see him with her own eyes. But she could not.

They were both damaged. She had no eyes. He had no voice. They were an odd pair, but she was already attached to this silent child.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a fair amount of time, when the sound of a crack caught Ballora's attention. Now alert, she jumped to her feet and held Isaac in a protective embrace. "Who's there?!" She demanded. "Show yourself at once!"

"Ah! You see? I told you I found one of them!" A voice said, causing her to stiffen. She had been found...? But how...?

"Right you are, Mike." Ballora's eyes narrowed, and she prepared to lunge and attack. They would NOT take her from the little one!

"Whoa now, easy! Just relax there, we're not here for any trouble!" One of the men said, trying to be reasonable.

You can't deceive me!" She declared loudly, ready to strike the moment one moved.

"Let's just calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." One of the men spoke, but Ballora did not believe him.

"Leave us!" She demanded, her voice echoing through the forest.

Isaac glared cutely at the men in front of him and his caregiver, to show that he stood by her decision as well. The two men grinned at him nervously.

"Um...What would you say if we told you we could take you to your friend Baby?" Ballora paused at this. She tightened her hold on Crona.

"Explain yourself. Immediately." She demanded curtly. And so, the ballerina was filled in on just what was happening with her red-haired friend. So she too was living in a secluded house...

Meanwhile, in Death City Nevada, in a pumpkin themed house, a former fox animatronic was trying to adjust to a normal life.

She had been taken in by the cat with magic, Blair, who had soon become like a sister to her. Foxy had to learn to adjust having a normal body and urges. It was a challenge, but she was coming along nicely.

"All right, Foxy Loxy..." Blair's nickname for her best friend was endearing to her. "One more shot. Just focus your magic...And with enough concentration, you'll get it."

"Right, focus, got it..." Foxy closed her eyes tightly, projecting a mental image of what she imagined her human form to look like. And soon enough...

"Yes! Yes, you did it!" Blair cheered. Foxy's eyes snapped open and she grinned widely.

"Let's take a look!" Blair presented a mirror to the vixen so she could take in her new human form.

She was drop dead gorgeous. Long flowing white hair, skin that was fair as the winter snow... Her skin had no blemishes and looked silky smooth. She was lean and tall and her eyes held mischief. "W-wow." She muttered.

"You look like a foxy lady, alright." Blair commented with a smile.

"I look gorgeous." She muttered, amazed, with wide eyes.

Blair wrapped an arm around her friend and winked. "That you do, Foxy. That you do. Now you should probably focus on some clothes to go with that."

Foxy tilted her head in confusion. "Why's that? Why don't I go out just the way I am right now?"

"Because everyone, men, women, children, would die from a nosebleed."

Foxy blinked, confused at that, and tilted her head to the side in a way that was both attractive and adorable.

Blair blushed slightly at that, "Right! I might have some clothes that fit you!" She said, leading her friend into her room.

"We need a wardrobe montage! Now!" She shouted, and with a flash of pumpkins and magic, Foxy, was dressed in something new.

First, she was in one of Blair's black dressed. "Nah. Not your colour."

Next, she was wearing a long gown. "Maybe for fancy gatherings. Pfft! As if we'd go to something stuffy like that!"

Next she donned a sweater and pants. "Ugh...Covers up too much!"

Finally, after a long time, they came to the one: A beautiful white dress that hugged her figure, and had slits down the sides to show off her legs.

Foxy made a few poses in the dress and her smile continued to grow the more she looked at herself. "I love it." She breathed.

Blair smiled as well, "White is your color, it doesn't help that it shows off your legs. Those poor boys. They won't know what hit 'em!" She giggled. Foxy rolled her eyes but had a smirk on her pretty face. "I think it's missing something though." Blair then said sounding thoughtful.

"Like what?" Foxy turned to face her and she could see her friends eyes look over her before they brightened and she nodded rummaging through her closet.

"Let's see, it should be somewhere in here. No. Not it. So that's where I put that bikini! A-ha!" She shouted, coming out of the closet with a pendent in hand. "Turn around."

Foxy did so She felt Blair attach something around her neck. It had some weight to it. The cat's hands moved away and Foxy's breath halted, as around her neck was a pendent with a foxes head and a tail behind it. It was beautiful.

Foxy immediately pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Blair giggled and hugged her back. "Thanks a bunch, Blair. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"Ah, don't sweat it! It's only natural to want my BFF to look her very best." The purple haired woman said with a wink.

"I feel bad...You've done so much for me...And I haven't been able to give it back very much at all..."

"Aw, you know that's not true! Remember how many weapons and meisters you've sent running when they thought I was a witch?"

She did remember. She had wondered why these strange kids were coming up to her friend's home. Even stranger when some of those kids turned into weapons of all shapes and sizes.

She was startled, yet what made her angry was the intentions behind these kids. They wanted to kill her friend, just to take her soul.

Hell no. She put a stop to that! They never saw the angry white wolf coming or how vicious it can be. Her rapidly increasing magical abilities contributed to her devastating power, and she used it as well to scare off those kids. This was her home now, and she would protect it and the one who lived here just like she did in the pizzeria.

J"You're like the ultimate guard dog, except WAAAAY more pleasant to be around! Also way prettier and softer." Blair winked and patted her friend's hair. Foxy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Who's the quack that made up that assumption that cats and dogs can't get along?" The former animatronic said in an amused tone of voice.

"Who knows?" Blair shrugged before grabbing her friend's arm. "Now c'mon! The night is still young, and we have some serious clubbing to do!" The purple-haired woman pulled her friend out the door. Her destination? The best night club in town!

Death City was a city unlike any other. It was the city of death, the city of those trained to defend the world from madness and the kishin threat.

So it was a good thing that Lord Death knew how to have a good time. Night clubs were a popular place for the older citizens of the city who just wanted to go out, unwind and have a good time.

This one club, though, was a famous one. The club, simply tilted Reaper, was a fan favourite in the city, and even Lord Death himself enjoyed it from time to time.

And this was exactly where Blair wanted to take her best friend out for her first night on the town. "Welp, here we are!" She gestured to the large building. "Whattya think? Pretty cool, huh?"

Foxy whistled and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that's one heck of a club." She said with a nod.

"It's WAY more than 'one heck of a club'! It's THE club! Everyone and their grandma loves this place! C'mon, let's go cause some nosebleeds!"

Getting in was easy. The poor bouncer stood no chance against these two. One sultry look and he let them in with a red face and blood leaking from his nose. The two girls giggled in delight as they entered.

The music was so loud you could feel your bones shake. Lights were flashing all over the place, making it look like a rave was happening. And there where a ton of people out dancing and having a good time. Foxy and Blair walked in and the former animatronic noticed a few eyes on her and she smirked in pride.

Yet she also noticed another set of eyes on her. Yellow, and slitted like a snake's. They belonged to a blond haired woman wearing a black dress with snakes running down it. She looked beautiful, but there was something else. Those eyes held something, something that she had only seen in her creator. Raw malice.

She shuddered and tried her best to ignore the old woman. However, the longer she found the woman staring at her, the more nervous and uncomfortable she became...

Blair noticed her friend's demeanour and tilted her head. "Heeey, what's wrong, Foxy Loxy? Aren't you having a good time?" She asked, concerned.

"...That woman..." Foxy nudged her head in the blonde's direction. "Does she seem...off to you at all...?"

Blair looked over to the woman and frowned when she saw her. "She looks familiar...but I don't know why." She said.

"What do we do?" Foxy asked, not used to these kind of things.

Blair smiled wide at her. "Well! We confront her! Who knows, she might just have a thing for you!" Blair said with a shrug and gripped her friend's hand and started to pull her to the blond haired woman.

The woman's eyes widened as she saw them coming towards her. Then she smirked and backed away. The two girls frowned.

"Um...She doesn't seem to want us to come to her..." Foxy mumbled.

"Aw, she's just playing hard to get." Blair said with a wink.

The two girls followed the blond haired woman a bit till said blond turned a corner. The two turned the same corner, and to their surprise, she was gone.

"What the...?" Foxy breathed in confusion, looking around with wide eyes.

Blair looked around with a frown now. "That's strange. Where did she disappear to?" She asked, walking a little ahead.

Foxy narrowed her eyes as she saw something move from the corner of her eyes. She looked over to see a poster of Lord Death as a DJ. Yet one side of the poster looked like it was blowing from an unseen wind.

She walked over to it and gently traced the poster's side before feeling an indent on the side of the wall. "Blair! I found something!"

The purple-haired woman approached her friend's side with interest. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Foxy moved the poster out of the way and pushed on a loose stone.

As a result, a narrow pathway opened up. Anyone with enough girth would never be able to follow the witch through the hole...

Luckily for Foxy and Blair, they were very slender young women. "All right, let's follow that blondie and see just what's up with her!" Blair said with a grin.

Little did she know, Medusa had heard her. And she was smirking darkly. 'Excellent...The rats fell for the trap...'

Blair and Foxy walked down this dark walkway for what felt like forever. Eventually, though, they found a light at the end of the tunnel. They rushed out and blinked as they found themselves within a room of some sort.

Foxy looked around with narrowed eyes, "What is this place?" She asked.

Blair shook her head in confusion. "I'm not sure. But my kitty instincts are telling me this place is not cool."

Foxy nodded, getting those same vibes. The two looked around for a while, finding odd notes on strange equations and formulas.

The vixen looked at the notes with a tilted head. When she saw what they entailed, she sensed serious danger was lurking deep within this place...

Deciding to take on a form better suited for self defense, she switched back to her fox form, unsheathed her claws, and got down on all fours, teeth bared.

"Easy, girl..." Blair patted her friend's head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves..."

"...I smell something..." Foxy mumbled. "...It's...It's...A...A kid...?"

That's when they heard it. The loud, blood curdling scream of a small child.

Foxy was off like a gunshot. Running down the hallways on all fours, eyes narrowed and fangs out. A child was being hurt. She would not let another one die while she was around!

She rushed to a lone door and slammed into it full force, sending the door flying and herself sliding in, panting and growling darkly.

"Well, well. A fox decided to enter a snake's domain." Medusa spoke up with a smirk. Next to her, hung up on the wall, was a pink haired child held up by chains.

Foxy stood on her hind legs and bared her claws at the woman in a threatening manner. "Let the kid go. NOW." She snarled furiously.

"Oh? But why would I do that?" Medusa asked with a smirk. Foxy's eyes narrowed.

"Because if you don't do it, I'll MAKE you do it!" She spat. "You have no right to take a kid from his family and do whatever sick experiments you do!"

"Oh, you foolish, foolish fox...I didn't take this brat from his family." Medusa said with a smirk. Foxy was caught off guard.

"What?"

"Yes, you heard right. I gave birth to this lab rat, I have the right to do as I please with him."

Foxy was shocked at this. Her own child? She was abusing her own child!?

Medusa chuckled at the shocked look on the foxes face. "Surprised? Don't be. You know how hard it is to find human test subjects? They die so soon and struggle so much. It's a hassle." She grumbled.

Foxy snapped out of her shock and growled low at the witch. "You evil..."

"But you would understand won't you? After all, you have killed many children before, haven't you?" She reviled with a twisted smirk of one who knew everything.

She stiffened, eyes wide in shock. "Wh-What...? How did you...?"

"Oh, I've been watching you for a very long time, my little vixen. I've heard you talking to your little whore of a friend. Please tell me...How did it feel when you ripped that one boy's arm off?"

"..."

"How about the one who lost an eye from you?"

"Shut up..."

"And of course, the parents. How desperate they must have been. How do you feel knowing how much grief you caused them-"

"Shut your mouth, you disgusting, blonde old hag!" Blair's voice cut off the witch. All occupants of the room were surprised by the woman's interruption. Blair was scowling with pure malice at the woman. "You don't know ANYTHING! There's a MASSIVE difference between you and Foxy! She didn't have a choice! She was programmed to do all that bad stuff! She didn't want to do it! It was against her will! YOU, though? You WANT to do it! You've been doing all this intentionally the entire time! So you can't even come CLOSE to talking about what she did!"

"Blair..." whispered Foxy tears in her eyes.

"She isn't the monster here! She has been nothing but a great friend and person! The only monster here is YOU!" She shouted, her cat like features starting to show

Medusa just gave her a bored look. "You done?"

Blair scowled at her and nodded stiffly.

"Good. Now be a dear and shut up!" She shouted and fired a bunch of vector arrows at the magic wielding cat. Blair's eyes widened, and she shut them tight, expecting to her hit. But felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the arrows dissolving in mystic fire.

She looked over to see her friend crouched on all fours, snarling and baring her canines at Medusa. "Big mistake." She growled before lunging, intent on tearing the woman's throat out with her own teeth.

Medusa managed to dodge the attempt, and turned to launch more of her arrows at her adversary, who rolled to the side to avoid them, only barely being nicked, drawing blood.

The child sat with wide eyes, watching the spectacle take place. The pretty talking foxy was fighting his mommy... And then, a fifth presence made itself known, as a black blob popped out of the child's back.

"Yeah! Teach the witch who's boss! Go for the jugular! Rip her apart! Eat her guts!" He went ignored for the time being, the fight was getting intense.

Foxy dodged several more arrows, and managed to get in close. She went in for a claw strike, but Medusa blocked it with an arrow-shaped sword, causing them to clash for several long moments.

Finally, Foxy smirked and let loose with a point-blank burst of powerful fire from her mouth, staggering the witch and catching her off guard. As Medusa stumbled, Foxy then proceeded to barrage her with multiple strong, fire enhanced slashes from her claws. And then she looked over, and she saw her friend charging up...

As Medusa struggled to regain her barings, Foxy quickly lunged to grab the little boy, and she ran out of the room as fast as she could...

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

A large explosion blew her off her feet. She tumbled for several long seconds, making sure to take the brunt of the impact for the child, before managing to force herself to a stop.

All was silent for a time. She panted heavily, then looked down to see that the child was okay. She gave him a toothy grin. "It's okay now...It'll be okay." She assured him as gently as she could, causing him to smile. Then, worried for Blair's safety, she hurriedly rushed back into the room.

There was now a huge, gaping hole in the wall, revealing that they had ended up in a cave in the middle of the desert. All that remained of Medusa was a charred corpse. And Blair was nowhere to be seen...

"Blair?!" Foxy called out, now scared. No reply. She stepped out through the hole, hoping Blair would be outside...

And then her foot made contact with something soft and a muffled yelp was heard. Looking down with a blink, she saw her friend's wiggling butt sticking out of the sand.

Now there's a view." Ragnorock spoke up with a perverted look.

Foxy ignored the little blob and started to dig her friend out. "Blair! Blair! Are you okay?!" Foxy asked full of worry.

The magical cat slowly rose from the sand, her hair sticking out all over the place and her clothes barely staying on, ripped and smoldering in many places. "Meow?" She blinked, then looked up at her friend holding the little boy and she smiled wide. Then she looked all around. "Did I get her?" She asked.

Foxy's mouth turned into a grin. "Boy, did you ever! You can't even recognize her!" Blair smirked and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Told ya my Halloween Cannon could do some real damage."

"Never doubted it."

"M-Mommy...She's...all black...And not moving...And...Um...What happened to her head? Half of it's all gone..."

Foxy quickly moved around so that the little boy couldn't see the graphic image. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Foxy said softly to the little boy.

Blair slowly stood back up dusting off the sand from her person. "That woman wasn't your mommy." She said simply.

The two looked back at the neko in confusion. Blair gave them a wide smile. "She never loved you, and if the mother doesn't like their kid, then they are not a mother!" She said with force.

Crona let out a soft whimper and buried his face into the pretty fox's chest. "She...She was my mommy though...She brought me here..."

"And she did nothing for you afterwards." Foxy replied, patting his back.

"But...But...I...I wanted her to...To...love me...Why wouldn't she love me? I did everything she wanted me to..."

Foxy frowned, saddened by this poor child, and nuzzled her face into his hair, trying to reassure him and make him feel better.

Blair felt her ears flop at that and looked sadly at the little boy. "I-I'm sorry." She said softly.

Ragnarok just huffed at the two of them and the child. "She was never going to kid." He said bluntly, making the child flinch.

Foxy narrowed her eyes at the blob. "Hey, you...whatever you are! Don't go saying nasty stuff like that to him after what he just-"

"He needs to understand this." Ragnarok replied, his voice low in tone. "He needs to know that his old lady was just no good. Not just for him, but for anyone. Period." There was a long silence. "...All she wanted to do was hurt people. She didn't care about anything but her end goal of causing pain and misery...She was a selfish hag and the world's better off without her."

After a silence, Crona began to sob softly, his little shoulders trembling from the sadness that enveloped his body. Foxy winced at the sound and knew she had to stop it somehow. So, she tightened her hold on him, rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Was her mantra, as it was all she could think of to console the sobbing child. But it was all in vain. Blair watched, downcast and sad.

Eventually, she got an idea. "Hey...Kid...Listen. If you stop crying, I'll make you a deal." Crona looked up at her, sniffling, eyes teary and bloodshot. "...I'll...I'll take care of you..."

Everyone was shocked at that, staring at Foxy with wide eyes. The fox girl slowly started to shift into her human form, surprising the child and demon.

"Y-you would take care of me?" He whispered to her.

Foxy nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. You need a home, and well...I want to make it up to you for what she did to you." She said softly.

Blair smiled widely. "I'll finally have a use for that extra room I have in my place." She said with a wink. Crona looked at Foxy and let out a soft whimper.

"Th-Thank you...Thank you..." He said softly before hugging her tightly. Foxy smiled warmly at him.

"...You're welcome..."

They wordlessly hugged one another for several long moments. Then Blair noticed something.

"Uh...There's people coming..." She commented, causing Foxy to look over. There were two men nearby.

"Told you that portkey would work!" A redhead man said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, you sure proved me wrong..." A man with brown hair commented with a shrug. "But we don't even know if-" He stopped when he saw Foxy. "...Yeah. This is the right place."

Foxy's eyes narrowed and she snarled, her fur standing on end. "What do you want?!" She demanded. If she was alone, she wouldn't be quite so defensive...But her best friend and newly acquired pup were here with her, and she would be damned if she let ANYTHING happen to them.

"Easy, easy, we're not here for a fight." Arthur said. "We came to deliver news...We know where your two friends are."


End file.
